Sniper
WARNING CONTAINS SOME SWEARING! Chapter 1 I walk into school in 1st grade, my blue eyes squinting from all the sunlight outside. As they open, my eyes adjust to the sunlight. I walk into my class room, and there is my father's partner, Lt. Brail standing there in a shirt and tie. It doesn't take me long for me to figure out, he's a teacher now. "CLYDE!" He yells in excitement. He walks over to me and gives me a hug. Lt. Brail, after my father was killed by some Elites, he has always been like a second father to me. "Lt. Brail! Er, I mean Mr. Brail" I say chuckling. He smiles. "Naw it's OK for you to call me Lt. Brail," He says with a huge grin on his face. He walks to the window and looks out of it. I'm 30 minutes early to school, so I guess its just me and him for now. "So Clyde how have you been?" He asks still looking out the window. Before I answer, its like the world goes into slow motion. I look out the window, and my eyes catch the glimmer of a sniper scope. And as the world comes back to normal pace, I spring into action. "LT. BRAIL!" I yell pushing him outta the way, just in time. As we hit the floor, a needle goes through the window, and into the smart board. "Covies." Lt. Brail says. Chapter 2 (14 YEARS LATER) "DOES ANYONE HERE KNOW WHAT MAKES A GOOD SNIPER!" The Drill Sgt. yells, he stops, in front of me. "WELL!" The Drill Sgt, yells into my face. "A Snipers loyal, brave, strong, has a sense of duty, Dauntless, and shows mercy! SIR" "A SNIPER SHOWS NO MERCY PRIVATE, AND the EYES! GREAT SNIPERS HAVE GREY EYES, CAUSE GREY EYES ARE THE KEENEST EYES OF THEM ALL!" He yells into my face, fogging up my visor. "Yes sir!" I yell. Sadly, I don't have grey eyes. He motions everyone to the firing range, and we load up and get firing. "Who here knows how to shoot accurately?" The Drill Sgt. yells. I exhale, then pull the trigger, hitting the manikin elite right in the face. "You exhale then shoot, SIR" I yell, reloading my weapon. "Gooood." He says pacing behind us. I finish off my last four mags in 15 minutes, hitting the targets in the head or the chest each time. As I'm walking back to my quarters, my helmet between my hip and my arm. The Drill Sgt. walks up to me. "Son, lets talk." He says motioning me to him. "You did so good in your class today, we want you to help on a secret mission, we need a sniper, and command thinks you are the best." He says. My blue eyes light up. "That would be great!" I say excitedly. "Good," He says handing me a piece of paper. "The slip gives you all the information on where and when to go tomorrow." He says. I salute him. "At ease private, He says, then he walks away. The slip says, Report to the firing range at 0500 tomorrow. I wake up at 0400, finish a shower, put my dog-tag on and get into my armor. I run to the firing range were the Drill Sgt. and Master Chief are waiting for me. "Master Chief!" I say, saluting in position. "Its an honor to meet you." "And the same to you, I've seen your scores, there the best I've seen in a long time private." My eyes light up, Master Chief LIKES me. They brief me on the mission. I have to go into the now destroyed reach, and kill the Field Marshal on his throne in the New Alexandrian Hospital. As I walk out, the Drill Sgt. stops me. "Oh and Warrant Officer, you have new armor waiting for you in the room next door." He says with a big ass grin on his face. Chapter 3 Not ONLY was I promoted to a Sergent, but I have been issued new armor! ? I run to the next room and there it is, my new armor. *'Helmet '- Mark V *'Right Shoulder - Recon' *'Left Shoulder' - ODST *'Chest' - HP/Para-foil And the Colors are. *'White' - primary *'Blue' - secondary I switch out the old standard armor... and put on my new armor. I spend the rest of the day at the live-firing range, using up 50 mags in less than 30 minutes, and hitting all the targets dead on. As I take of my armor, I take my dog-tag off, and admire it. It says: *Clyde *Born on: 2531 *Born in: Reach *S217 (service tag) I put it back on my neck, take the rest of my armor off, then go to sleep. I wake up to the banging on my door. I open my door, my blond hair in a mess. "Lets go son, your meeting your new partner today." He says out of breath. "Now get your armor on, and lets go." He says shutting my door. In less than five minutes, I'm ready and out the door. We walk to command, and when I open the door, there he is, Alex-712, aka Sev is standing there. "Oh hello," I say with a grin on my face. Chapter 4 "No way!" He says walking up and shaking my hand. I cant believe it. "You joined UNSC!" I say. "Ya." He says taking his helmet off, I do the same. "What changed your mind?" "Reach, I couldn't let it go down without a fight." He says. I can see he's angry at the covenant for destroying our home planet. Master Chief briefs us some more, then he introduces us to the last person that will be on our team. Her name is Skye-459, we shake her hands, then we walk to the pelican. We are given jet-packs but I refuse, as I prefer my drop shield alone. I grab a parachute, I'm going old fashion. I'll be getting dropped off first so I can get into a sniping position. I jump, then I start getting shot at! Covies have discovered my sniping nest. I whip out my 45. take out my knife, then cut my parachute line, so I fall to the roof below. I land on a grunt, as an Elite charges at me with an energy sword. I take a plasma grenade from the grunt, then chuck the grenade at the elite, it lands on hits head. "Oh shit" My helmet filter translates. His head blows into pieces, then he falls to the streets below. Two down ten to go I think to myself. i kill the rest of the grunts, then its me and another elite left. I pick the energy sword up from the ground, next to the little pieces of elite head. He charges then slashes his own energy sword at me. I parry, then attack his legs. I hit his legs, but hes still going, he charges at me again, but this time, I'm not ready. He pushes me to the ground, my head is on the side of a building. I'm struggling to keep my head up, but also keep it down so the elite doesn't put his sword through my forehead. The energy sword moves closer, and I can feel the heat coming from it. "You will die by my hands, human!" The elite says. I brace myself for death, i close my eyes and turn my head sideways. After 10 seconds, i look up, and there is the elite, with a gaping hole through the side of his head, i kick him off and he falls to the streets below just like his friend. I get up then look around for the person who just saved my life. "Hello?!" I say on alert. I spin around only to turn to another spartan. "Who the hell are you?" I say gun trained at her. "Nikki-742, but just call me Nikki." She says, taking her helmet off. "What the hell are you doing here, there's supposed to be no human life on this planet!" I yell. She explains how the transport left her, and she was left to fend for herself on Reach. "OK, well after we complete our mission, you'll get back to your squad." I say, taking out some rations, and handing some to her. "Thanks," She says. I flip my rifles bi-pod out, then set it on the edge of the building, then i get static from my inter com. "Change to channel 7" I say, Nikki changes and starts talking just to make sure her helmet still works. "Who the hell is this!?" Sev says into the inter com. "I'll explain later, you guys in position?" I ask, setting my cross-hairs on an elites head. "Ya, you take the first shot." Skye says. "My pleasure," I say, lightly squeezing the trigger, blowing the Elites head off, as Skye and Sev rain hell on the Brutes, Grunts and Elites, along with some ODSTs and some Marines, me and Nikki, take out anyone or anything with enough balls to get close to them. As the group move into the hospital, me and Nikki are picked up by a falcon, and are given DMRs and Assault rifles, Nikki is also given some extra rations, she finishes half of them, considering shes been eating next to nothing for the last month. The falcon drops us off, and we take position next to Skye and Sev. "Man down, MAN DOWN!" A marine yells, as his friend falls with a needle threw his head. I take down grunts, with headshots, as marines and ODSTs fall from needles to the head. I get hit in the chest, the blast didn't hurt, but the blow was terrible. I'm pushed down to my back, and my vision goes black. Oh CRAP I'm blind! I'M BLIND! I move my helmet more and realize my helmet was in the way of my vision. "You OK?!" An ODST says helping me up. I nod and continue firing. "GRENADE!!!" Someone yells. I throw down my drop shield, and the grenade lands on the shield, it blows up, and nobody is harmed. There is three more elites. I throw a grenade, and it blows them all up. We have secured the hospital, now all we have to do is find the Field Marshal. Chapter 5 I look the two hallways. "Sev, and Nikki, you two along with half of the marines and ODST's go left." I say pointing at the left hallway. Me, Skye, and the ODST's and the rest of the Marines will go right." I say, pointing at the left hallway, then putting my helmet on. "Got it, lets move Marines!" Sev yells, running into the left hallway. "Lets go!" I yell, running into the right hallway. "Check your corners." I whisper. Making sure nothings in the dark corners of the rooms, and hallway. We turn a corner, and 4 grunts are standing there. We rain hell on them with our Assault rifles, and DMR's. When they fall, with holes all over them, we reload and run down the hallway, expecting more, when we turn the corner, the Field Marshal, is on his throne, along with a bunch of Elites, and Brutes. "Oh hello" I say, emptying my DMR on a brute. NOTHING. They start firing on us, i throw down my Drop Shield, and we make out a plan. "OK, Skye you take half of the marines and go right, ill go left, with 10 Marines, the rest of you, cover us, got it!" I yell, the Drop Shield is about to end, as the color of blue is blood red, i know its only a matter of seconds before we need to run. "Yes SIR!" The all yell. "Lets move!" I say, running out and to the left. Just in time to, cause the Drop Shield just ended. I take out my Sniper Rifle, and put my DMR on my back. I aim down my sights, and take a head of an Elite. I smile and continue firing. My smile fades away, as suicide grunts pour into the room. "Were surrounded!!" I yell. Getting my DMR again, and putting my rifle on my back. A grunt throws a plasma grenade, that lands right on a Marines head! He throws his helmet at a group of Elites, they have no time to react, as the plasma grenade blows them sky high! A grunt runs into my group, and blows up, taking most of the Marines with it. "Fall back! FALL BACK!" I yell. A Marine is on the ground, obviously wounder, i throw him on my back and run like hell. "FALL BACK!" I yell again, this time, they obey that order. We run out of the Hospital and onto the landing pad where Falcons are waiting. I drop the Marine on the Falcon and prepare to defend the position. "Skye! SKYE! WERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I yell. All i get is static. Sev and NIkki, along with most of their Marines, pour onto the 5 landing pads. "Whe-where -were is skye." Sev says out of breath. "I don't know, i think shes still inside." I say. "WHAT! We have to go get her!" He says, grabbing his DMR from the ground. "You took the words right out of my mouth." I say, as we run back inside. Chapter 6 We run back inside, on alert, knowing that even the smallest sound could give us away, and it could also mean death. I take him to the room were we fought, and there is the Field Marshal, along with Skye. Skye's blond hair is covered with thick blood "You see him, right?" Sev whispers. Aiming his DMR at his head. "Ya i see him." I say, taking out my Sniper Rifle. I aim, inhale, then exhale, then fire. The bullet seems to go slow, i can almost see the bullet going into the Field Marshals brain, and out the other side, i gag at that image. Skye runs over to us, just in time to as Elites pour into the room, only to see their Commander laying there dead on the ground. "Oh Hello." I say, running. Sev, and Skye do the same, and we run to the exit. "Were gonna make it, WERE GONNA MAKE IT!" Sev yells, letting out a sigh of relief. But just as we exit the Hospital, the world slows down, an Elite grabs Sev from behind, and pulls out a plasma grenade. The Elite is trying to commit suicide! And he wants to take Sev with him! The Plasma grenade blows up, and Sev lands next to me, his helmet is falling to the streets below, and shrapnel is dug into his right eye, and his right arm is severed. "SEV!" Skye yells, picking him up. We race towards the Falcon, dodging more Plasma grenades, and gunfire, when we finally reach the Falcon, I rip the piece of glass out of his eye, he lets out a ear piercing scream of pain. But we finished our Mission, the Field Marshal is dead, we took heavy casualties, but its all over. Epilogue "Visiting hours are over Clyde." The medical AI says. I look up from my seat. "No," I say walking past him and into Alex-712s room. A nurse tries to protest, i take out my knife, and put it to her neck. "If you even THINK that i will leave him, then your wrong!" I say, putting my knife back. She tells me, that Sev is going to be blind, and will have a prosthetic arm for the rest of his life. "Blind?!" I say, surprised. "Yes, the shrapnel in his right eye, damaged his left eye," She says. "Now if you will please leave, we need to operate some more." The medical AI says to me. "Acknowledged" I say, walking to Skye's room. Skye is awake, and really happy. "Swift!!" She yells, Swift, I was given that nickname for my Swiftness. "I didn't see you come in." She says giggling. "'Cause I'm swift like a Moa during mating season." I say laughing. Her hair that just a couple hours before, was covered with thick dark red blood, is now back to that beautiful blond color. Her right arm, and left leg are in a cast. I walk over and sit on her bed. "Clyde, visiting hours are over." The Medical AI says." "But i-" Skye stops me. "No, Clyde its fine." She says, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Acknowledged." I say walking out. Sniper 2 Category:Army Category:Fan fiction Category:Completed Category:Halo Category:War